Tu Sombra
by Alcalime
Summary: Espero que les guste es mi primer fic
1. Sesshomaru

Los personajes son míos, ya me gustaría a mí, esto lo realizo sin ninguna fan de lucro.

_Lo que piensan los personajes_

/---/ cambio de tiempo

* * *

**Tu sombra **

El la vigilaba desde lejos, ya habían pasado algunos años desde su llegada a esa era y desde entonces siempre que podía el la vigilaba, como sombra de un árbol. Sabia que no podía ser suya ya que muchos problemas había por medio, pero si esta era la manera de amarla aunque la deseara con todas sus fuerzas haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz.

Aun recordaba cuando con rabia no podía ayudarla cara a cara, cuando tenia que dejar que "el" la protegiera, recordaba las veces que velaba mientras lloraba y la rabia que le daba no poder acompañarla en su dolor.

Pero era tiempo de dar la cara, era tiempo de enfrentar el destino, que importaba el resultado si por lo menos ella lo sabia.

Esa noche ella huyo al bosque y cerca de un lago estuvo llorando, cuando aparecí por detrás sigiloso, como es costumbre en mi; mientras te oía:

_ - Ya no mas Inuyasha, ya no llorare mas por ti, se acabo ser la que se sacrifica ahora solo pensare en mi felicidad._

_ - Kagome déjame ayudarte a olvidarle, déjame ser la persona que te haga feliz – le dije de repente después de semejante confesión._

Al oír mi voz se asusto, ella tenia que estar sola nadie tendría que ser testigo de ese dolor de esa mirada de desesperación.

- _Tu…_ – fue todo lo que alcanzo antes de huir de mí.

De esto a pasado casi un año y sigo siendo la sombra de su árbol, ya casi no llora, se la ve mas pensativa, se ha hecho mas fuerte, se defiende casi siempre sola, si antes era mi diosa, ahora es la reina de mi universo; es tan bella con ese cuerpo de mujer inocente.

Una noche me encontraba yo observando la luz de la luna y de las estrellas al pie de una laguna, cuando sentí que se acercaba, me escondí pues no quería volver a asustarla, cuando se acerco donde yo estaba y como si supiera donde estaba comenzó a hablar:

_ - Ojala estuvieras aquí para decirte lo que siento, lo que gracias a ti he conseguido y lo que e querido lograr para ser digna de ti. Ojala estés observando la luna como yo lo hago mientras pienso en ti… - se sentó en la orilla de la laguna; cuantos recuerdos…_

_ - Estoy aquí nunca te abandone por favor dime que me amas como yo te amo, que no importa nada mas. – le dije mirándola fijamente._

Se volvió como impulsada por un resorte con esa alegría innata en ella, mientras me acercaba lentamente a ti.

_ - Te amo como no he amado a nadie y como no quiero volver a amar…_

Solo pude besarla de forma tierna ante esa revelación hasta que no nos quedaba aire.

Y en el momento más dulce susurraste mi nombre:

_ - Sesshomaru…_

* * *

Bueno chicas este es el primer fic que escribo y es sobre una de mis parejas preferidas, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews además no se si escribir continuación o no, así que si quieren algo acepto sugerencias y también criticas. 

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Alcalime


	2. Kagome

Los personajes no son míos, aunque ojala lo fueran, lo realizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que llego allí y estaba cansada de llorar de sufrir de no poder ver el horizonte en su vida, que iba a ser ahora de ella que poco quedaba para que se completara la perla… a veces deseaba no haber llegado nunca a esa época seguir feliz siguiendo una vida normal- pensaba Kagome mientras caminaban.

Esa noche acamparon en las proximidades de un lago, pero Inuyasha se había ido porque Kikio estaba cerca así que esperaba a que todos se durmieran para poder y a pensar un poco sola ya que todos la miraban con algo de pena y compasión.

Todos dormían y ella no conseguía conciliar el sueño porque Inuyasha no volvía, decidió pasear hasta el lago y así ver si conseguía calmarse y poder al fin dormir, pero cuando llego allí y vio la hermosura del lugar no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

_- Ya no mas Inuyasha, ya no llorare mas por ti, se acabo ser la que se sacrifica ahora solo pensare en mi felicidad._

Decía yo mientras observaba las aguas tranquilas, estaba tan concentrada en mi propio dolor que no oí que alguien se me acercaba hasta que me dijo:

_- Kagome déjame ayudarte a olvidarle, déjame ser la persona que te haga feliz – le dije de repente después de semejante confesión._

Al oír mi voz me asuste, yo tenía que estar sola nadie tendría que ser testigo de ese dolor, de esa mirada de desesperación; y menos como podía ser el, solo hacerte a decir:

- _Tu…_ – fue todo lo que alcanzo antes de huir de mí.

He de reconocer que desde ese momento me siento mejor no puedo dejar de pensar en esas palabras que me dijo, pensar si en verdad eran ciertas y si estropee todo con mi comportamiento de esa noche.

Va pasando el tiempo, y cada vez estoy mejor ya no lloro por Inuyasha, todos me notan cambiada, pero yo no digo nada, ahora soy feliz, en pensar que lo que esa noche fue puede volver a ser.

A pasado ya un año desde ese encuentro, un largo año, yo no soy la misma de antes, he madurado, ahora se defenderme ya no soy un estorbo para nadie e Inuyasha ya nada significa para mi, esa noche hemos parado a descansar en un laguna cerca, es una noche muy bella pues el cielo esta hermoso y la luna esta resplandeciente, me acerco a la orilla e imagino que estarás haciendo y mientras observo no puedo evitar declararme a la luna ya que creo que jamás podre hacerlo ante ti…

_- Ojala estuvieras aquí para decirte lo que siento, lo que gracias a ti he conseguido y lo que he querido lograr para ser digna de ti. Ojala estés observando la luna como yo lo hago mientras pienso en ti… - _me sente en la orilla de la laguna; cuantos recuerdos…

Miraba fijamente la lejanía y después escuche a alguien que decía lo que más deseaba oír:

_- Estoy aquí nunca te abandone por favor dime que me amas como yo te amo, que no importa nada más. – _me dijo mirándome fijamente

Yo pensaba que estaba en un sueño pero ante mi estaba el hermoso y majestuoso se acercaba a mi lentamente y solo pude decirle:

_- Te amo como no he amado a nadie y como no quiero volver a amar…_

En ese momento me beso, de forma tierna y cariñosa, de forma sincera y de mis labios salió de una forma dulce la palabra mas hermosa que podía haber salido:

_- Sesshomaru…_

Ante todo agradecer a todo el mundo que a leído el capitulo al final me anime e ice uno mas, espero hacer el tercero e ultimo en algún tiempo tengo que planearlo bien pues quiero que sea espectacular…

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

la petit lune gracias por tu apoyo espero que esta parte también te guste.

cla-chan  aquí está la continuación que querías espero que no te decepcione,

ilein  gracias por el apoyo ante mi primer fic, te lo agradezco de verdad.

KARLIS  no se si es pequeña o grande pero es continuación y espero que te guste.


End file.
